


Shop Till You Drop.

by Saltandburnboys



Series: Bullet Proof Vest Series [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Marking, bottom!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen past rears its ugly head and Jared is less than happy about it.  Follow up to ‘The Name’s Ackles…Jensen Ackles.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shop Till You Drop.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Clearly this is an AU story. I do not own any of the actors in this story, especially not Jared or Jensen; they all belong to themselves. Jared and Jensen are not in a relationship, have never been and have no desire to be in a relationship; they are both happily married and not to each other which is awesome for both of them. Tom Welling, is not the nasty bastard that I make him in this story. This is completely untrue and never happened. I made no money from this piece of work. 
> 
> Author: saltandburnboys
> 
> Rating: R
> 
> Pairings: Jared/Jensen.
> 
> Word Count: 2178 words in total. 
> 
> Warnings: Male/male sexual relations (explicit), swearing, adult situations, bottom!Jensen 
> 
> A/N: this is dedicated to denig37 wanted ‘A sequel where Jensen accidently meets Tom somewhere (waiting in line in a coffee shop or something) and Tom continues being a sleaze right up until a hot FBI guy comes to stand right behind Jensen, gets his muscled arms around him, glares at Tom and asks, ‘Can we help you?.’ So I blame this porn story entirely on them! Lol!
> 
> Written for my h/c bingo Wild Card 'Bites.'

** Shop Till You Drop. **

Jensen was eyeing a well cut Armani suit when he heard a familiar voice call his name.  He closed his eyes…no fucking way.

He turned round and came face to face with Tom – it had been six months since he’d seen his ex and Jensen could easily have gone another six months without laying eyes on the man.  Then again, Jensen was pretty sure he could have gone the rest of his life without seeing Tom again.  Tom flashed him a wide grin like he hadn’t left Jensen in the proverbial shit six months ago, like he hadn’t run away like a little girl and left Jensen to _fucking_ die.  But, then again, the man’s cowardice _had_ all but thrown him into Jared’s arms so Jensen couldn’t help but be a little grateful that Tom was chickshit.

So instead of punching Tom in the face like Jensen had promised himself he would do if he ever saw the slimy bastard again, Jensen pasted on a polite smile and said, ‘Hey, Tom, how are you doing?’

‘I’m good Jenny, real good.’  Jensen jaw tightened at the nickname; the asshole knew how much Jensen hated being called ‘Jenny’.  ‘So what are you doing here?’

Jensen raised an incredulous eyebrow; they were standing in the middle of a shop full of suits, what else would Jensen be doing there _other_ than buying a suit?  Had he really dated this guy, _really_?  God, that was beyond embarrassing. Taking a deep breath, he bit back the slew of sarcastic remarks that wanted to tumble out of his mouth and replied, ‘I need a new suit for _work_.’    _For the job I had to get because you got me fired, asshole._  Jensen hoped he communicated all of that in his bitter tone but, judging by Tom’s vacant smile, Jensen guessed not.   

‘Well any of these would look great on you.’  Tom moved towards him and Jensen, instantly, took a step back.  ‘But I think they’d look a whole lot better _off_ you.’

_ Seriously? _   That was the line Tom was gonna use?  

Well aware that Tom had a significant height and weight advantage over him (the man was closer to Jared’s build than Jensen’s), Jensen backed up, raising his hands in front of him, ‘Look, Tom, I really don’t think this is a good idea.’

Tom moved towards him again, ‘Come on Jen, we cou…’ The man cut off abruptly when Jensen stumbled back into something solid.  _Fuck, he had nowhere to go!_   He was just about to panic when strong arms wrapped around his chest and waist from behind and Jared’s voice rumbled in his ear, ‘Can we help you?’

Tom tore his eyes away from Jensen and looked up to Jared; Jensen could’ve sworn he saw a trickle of sweat run down Tom’s face when Jared flexed his bicep slightly.  ‘Uh…uh…no, Jenny,’ Jensen was fairly sure that Jared had shot the man a glare for that one since Tom quickly amended the name, ‘ _Jensen_ and I were…were just catching up.’

‘Oh really, well don’t let me interrupt, _please_ continue.’  Jared’s voice was pitched low and dangerous, threat lacing his every word, and Tom paled just that little bit more; it was immensely satisfying to watch – sometimes Jared being a possessive bastard had its advantages.  

‘No, really, I…I’ve gotta be going.’  Tom stammered, backing away.

‘That’s a shame, I was _really_ wondering how you were going to finish that sentence.’  Tom gulped, loudly, and he looked in real danger of wetting himself.  Jensen bit his cheek to keep from laughing; _payback’s a bitch, huh, Tom?_    

‘It was…nevermind…just…just nevermind.’  Tom mumbled as he scurried off, giving them both one last frantic look over his shoulder.  Jensen turned his head slightly to look up at Jared, ‘I’m not your property, Jared.’  He tried to sound pissed off; he was meant to be pissed off about that kind of thing right?  

Jared just pulled him tightly against his chest and smirked, ‘You love it.’  Jensen couldn’t really deny it, not when his hard on was poking Jared in the thigh.  What? His sexy as hell boyfriend going all caveman on his ass was hot okay?  ‘So that was the ex huh?’  Jared asked, leaning down and nuzzling against Jensen’s jaw. 

‘Uh-huh.’  Jensen replied, a little breathless and a lot turned on.  

‘He was hitting on you.’  Jared stated as though Jensen wasn’t fully aware of that fact himself.  Jared pulled back, a scowl on his handsome face, ‘Clearly he didn’t realise that you’re mine.’  His expression morphed into something more determined as he growled, ‘Gonna have to do something about that.’

Jared thrust his hips against Jensen, his hard-on brushing against Jensen’s own, and Jensen let out something that was a cross between a whimper and a gasp, it was an entirely manly whimper-gasp.  Really!  

Despite the fact that Jensen’s brain was quickly shutting down, what with Jared being so close, so huge, so hard in front of him, he still had enough mental function to realise that they were in the middle of a shop.  ‘Jared…Jay…’ he tapped on the man’s shoulder while Jared sucked on his neck, ‘we can’t…’  Jensen’s breath hitched when Jared bit down and he only just managed to choke out his next words, ‘Not here, people…will…people will see.’

Jared growled in frustration even as he stepped back; Jensen didn’t have time to compose himself, though, before Jared was grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the changing rooms.  

Jared pushed Jensen hard into a cubicle, causing him to stumble slightly as Jared stalked in behind him.  When he turned round, Jensen got his first view of Jared since they’d spilt up half an hour ago and, _Jesus Christ_ , it should really be illegal to look that hot… _come on_ that’s gotta be against fire safety regulations or something?  Jared smirked as he backed Jensen up against the long mirror on the wall, clearly well aware of the effect he was having on him.  The look in the taller man’s eyes could only be described as predatory and, damn it, if Jensen didn’t feel like prey.  

In one last ditch attempt to save face and prove that he was not completely and utterly at Jared’s (cock’s) mercy, Jensen snarked, ‘You’re gonna have to buy that if you get come on it.’  Unfortunately that plan was _slightly_ derailed when he tapered off in a low groan as Jared turned his attentions back to Jensen’s neck, nipping and sucking at the pale skin.    _God that felt good._

Jensen let his head fall back against the mirror, trying to bite back any more embarrassing noises – they were in public for god’s sake!  And the walls in these things were paper think, he could _clearly_ hear someone moaning next door… oh…wait…oh hell…he quickly pursed his lips shut.

Jared looked up, prompted by Jensen’s sudden silence, and his eyes narrowed.  He pressed a hard kiss to Jensen’s mouth before pulling back, ‘None of that, baby, I want to hear you.  I _want_ them to hear you, want them to know that you’re mine.’

Jensen had no idea who ‘they’ were but any thoughts of disobeying Jared went right out the window when he was spun round to face the mirror and his pants were yanked down to his ankles.  Jared was there, immediately, pulling apart his ass cheeks and licking over his hole, ‘Oh my _God!’_   Jensen moaned, his head dropping onto his forearm where it was pressed against the mirror, in a desperate attempt to keep his knees locked, as wave after wave of heat coursed through his body.  

Suddenly, Jared stabbed his tongue inside and Jensen had to grab either side of the mirror to keep from falling.  Jensen was sweating and he was already, wantonly, pushing his ass back into Jared’s face when Jared slid a finger in alongside his tongue.  

If Jensen had his faculties about him just then, he would’ve been utterly horrified at the needy, desperate picture he made but since his upper brain had checked out the moment Jared had shoved him up against the mirror – self-recrimination really wasn’t going to be an issue any time soon.  And it wasn’t as if Jared didn’t get him like this, at least, once a day; it just usually happened somewhere a lot more private.  But Jensen couldn’t deny it - he was a total slut for Jared’s cock, Jared’s tongue, Jared’s hands…oh screw it, he was a total fucking slut for Jared - who knew being bad could feel so _damn_ good.    

So lost was he in the swipes and thrusts of Jared’s tongue, Jensen barely even noticed Jared straighten up behind him.  But he certainly felt it when Jared pressed his cock against his loose and spit-slick hole; it hurt when Jared breached him but Jensen knew the pain would be so worth it when he got to feel that _fucking_ yardstick pound against his prostate.  Seriously, the man was hung like a goddamn horse.  

Jensen felt Jared’s fingers stroke through his hair before they curled into a fist and jerked Jensen’s head back, tilting his face up.  Jensen only realised his eyes were closed when Jared hissed in his ear, ‘Open your eyes, baby.  See how pretty you look taking me cock.’  As soon as Jensen looked into the mirror, Jared thrust home.  Jensen gasped and his fingers tightened on the mirror edges but he didn’t look away.  Jared stood huge and powerful behind him, his long hair falling into fox-like eyes that stared at Jensen, dark and hungry. 

He could feel Jared’s fingers digging into his hips; Jensen knew that if he looked, there would marks on his skin but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the mirror; mesmerized by the intense look on Jared’s face, the all-consuming lust and fire burning below the surface.  

Jensen watched as Jared pulled back before thrusting back in again, hard; Jared set up a punishing pace that hammered against Jensen prostate and had him panting and pushing his hips back to meet Jared’s every thrust. 

He didn’t look away once.  

After what seemed like an eternity lost in a sea of sensation, Jensen felt his orgasm building moments before he was coming, covering the mirror in long white strands. 

Had Jared not been holding his hips in that vice like grip, Jensen was pretty sure he would’ve been nothing more than a puddle of orgasmic goodness on the floor.  But as it was, Jared continued to fuck into him, still hitting Jensen’s sweet spot and causing him to squirm, helplessly, in Jared’s hold… _too much…too good…too fucking soon…_

Finally, Jared stilled behind him and Jensen felt the man bite down on the back of his neck as warm wetness filled his insides.  

They stayed like that, joined and panting, for several long moments; Jensen could only imagine what the other people in the changing rooms must’ve been thinking.  

Finally, Jared pulled out and Jensen felt a trickle of come run down his leg… _awesome!_

Jensen picked up his shirt and, after several uncoordinated attempts, he eventually managed to get his arms through the sleeves, ‘God, I fucking hope no-one realises what we were doing in here.’  

Jared grinned, ‘Yeah…I think that ship has well and truly sailed Jen.’  He flicked his hand up towards Jensen’s neck. 

‘What?’  Frowning, Jensen turned back to the mirror and saw a line of hickeys trailing all the way down his neck to his collarbone.  

Marked.  

_ Claimed.   _

‘Jesus Jared.’  He whispered as his fingers traced the marks.  He tried to hide the shiver that made its way down his spine.  _Fucking hell._

Jared stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms possessively around Jensen’s torso again.  ‘Now everyone will know you’re mine, they’ll be able to see it as soon as they look at you.’

‘Why don’t use just get ‘Property of Jared Padalecki’ tattooed on my ass and have done with it.’  Jensen grumbled, despite the heat pooling in his belly, because really it was _so_ not hot for Jared to talk about him like that.  Not _at all_ – he needed to have some very stern words with his cock…later.  

Jared nuzzled the side of his face, ‘I like that idea, baby, but this one is much more fun.’  He licked over one of the bite marks on Jensen’s neck and, this time, Jensen couldn’t hide the shudder that ran through his body.

Jensen felt Jared pull the shirt back off his shoulders and down his arms; the hard line of Jared’s cock pressing against his ass told Jensen that his boyfriend was well and truly ready for round two.   

Jensen thought about protesting, thought about the looks they’d get, even as Jared spun them round so that he was sitting on the bench in front of the mirror.  Jensen thought about it even as he climbed onto Jared’s lap, he thought about it even as he lowered himself down onto Jared’s cock and then he realised that he really, _really_ didn’t care.  

THE END. 

 


End file.
